


Cataclysm

by AsgardianMoonFlower



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianMoonFlower/pseuds/AsgardianMoonFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki is (or will be) an actor and Tony is.... Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cataclysm

One bright Sunday, a moving van could be seen in front of a house down the road. There were no people surrounding it- the drivers must have all gone inside to scope out the house. Howard is in the garage, working on one of his new inventions. Tony sits in the living room, watching TV. Maria comes down the stairs, pulling her wet hair away from her shoulders. "You'll never guess who moved in, Tony."

"Who?" he asks in interest, glancing up at her from the TV.

She sits in a chair behind him. "Two boys your age. I know you've been wanting a friend."

"Really?" he asks eagerly, grinning.

She nods once, successfully pulling her hair away from her face. "They moved into that stone house that's been empty forever."

"Can we go meet them?"

"I think we can," Maria says, thinking about it. "I'll tell your father, you get dressed."

Tony jumps up with excitement and runs upstairs to get dressed.

She smiles slightly and walks into the garage to tell her husband, carefully avoiding the greasy mess.

"What is it, Maria?" Howard asks, starting critically at an engine.

"That old stone house at the end of the block's been bought," she tells him, carefully dancing around a puddle of oil. "Tony and I are going to see them. Are you coming?"

"No, I'm okay," Howard mumbles, not looking up.

"All right then. While we're gone, I want this place cleaned," she says sternly. "It's a disgusting mess."

Howard glances up at her with a small smile. "I'll get to it if I have time."

Maria smiles back and shakes her head, turning to leave. "Don't explode the house. Again."

"I'll try not to, hon," he replies and turns back to his work. Maria rolls her eyes and exits the garage, stepping back into the foyer to wait for her son. Tony runs out of his room to her and grins, bouncing slightly. "Excited are we?" Maria asks calmly, looking down at Tony.

"Of course!" he replies and takes her hand, pulling her to the door. "Come on, mom!"

She smiles a little and pulls the door open. "All right." She steps into the sunlight, relaxing a little. 

Tony grins and pulls her toward the moving van excitedly.

She laughs and follows behind him. "Calm down, Tony," she tells him as they near the house. "Remember to be polite."

"I can't be calm!" He smiles back at her and slows his stride.

"Well, just try, okay?" she asks, smiling down at him as she catches up. She stops at the front walk. The house still looked empty; there was no one in the yard or at the windows. The only change was the 'sold' sign in the yard. "You get to talk," Tony tells her, seeming a little shy. "All right," Maria says, laughing quietly as she starts up the walk to the house, reaching up and knocking on the door firmly.

Frigga opens the door after a moment and smiles politely at them. "Hello?" She glances at Tony, who squeezes his mother's hand and hides behind her.

Maria shakes her head slightly and smiles at the other woman. "Hello, my name is Maria Stark, and this is my son, Tony." She pulls Tony out from behind her and puts a hand on his shoulder. "We live in the brick house," she says, nodding down the street. 

"I am Frigga Borson." She smiles and looks down at Tony. "Hi, Tony."

"Hi," he mumbles quietly.

Maria nods once, committing the name to memory. "He's a little shy," she explains to Frigga. 

"Thor, Loki!" Frigga calls into the house, waiting for her sons to appear. "I have two sons," she tells Tony. "They're about your age."

"He's ten," Maria tells her as someone barrels down the stairs. A blond older boy appears, a red towel tied around his neck. 

"Thor, settle down," Frigga tells the boy and rests her hand on his shoulder. "This is Tony."

"Hi," Tony says shyly and waves. "I like your cape.”

Thor beams at Tony. "Hello! I am Thor," he says loudly. "I'm eleven." Maria smiles a little at Thor.

"I'm ten," Tony says and smiles faintly at him, still squeezing his mother's hand.

Thor bounces happily, looking around for his brother, who still hadn't appeared. "Did we leave Loki in Asgard after all?"

"Of course not," Frigga sighs. "Loki!" she calls again and looks down at Thor. "Be nice to your brother."

"Who's Loki?" Tony asks Thor quietly.

"Loki is my brother," Thor says loudly. "I will go look for him!" Thor runs off, his red cape flying behind him.

"Charming," Maria says to Frigga.

"Thanks." She smiles faintly. "He's quite loud. Sorry about that." She adds after Tony blinks, "He still doesn't understand manners."

"He seems sweet," Maria insists. "He seems wonderful."

Said child returns with an annoyed dark-haired boy. He held a thin book in one hand. When Thor turned to run to his mother, Loki stepped on his cape, making it fall off. Thor didn't seem to notice and runs back to his mother. "He was reading."

"Of course he was," Frigga sighs and puts her hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Your cape fell off," Tony points out and glances at Loki. "Hi."

Thor blinks and looks behind him for his cape, growling when he realizes what had happened to it. Loki looks curiously at Tony, ignoring Thor. "You told me that there weren't any children in the neighborhood," he says to Frigga, looking up at her. "I know, darling. I just found out myself."

"I'm the only one," Tony mumbles sadly. 

Loki stares over at Tony curiously again. He finally decides to be friendly and he smiles. "Hello. I'm Loki."

"Hi, I'm Tony," he replies and smiles faintly.

He nods once, blinking a little at the sunlight. He looks up at Maria curiously. "Hi there," she says to him. "I'm Maria Stark."

"Hello, Mrs. Stark," Loki and Thor chorus together.

"How about you three go play, and I'll talk to Maria," Frigga suggests and looks at Maria for approval. Tony looks up at Maria hopefully. She only needed to think about it for a short second. "That sounds good," she agrees. "Be good Tony, okay?"

"Of course!" Tony grins and looks at the two boys.

"Have fun," Frigga says.

Thor grins and runs out onto the lawn. Loki follows, pausing beside Tony so he could walk with him. "How old are you?" Loki asks as Thor realized that Loki and Tony weren't with him and turns around, coming back.

"Ten," Tony states and smiles at the dark haired boy, walking over to Thor.

He pouts. "I'm eight."

Thor beams at them both. "Do you want to climb a tree?"

Loki immediately brightens.

"Yeah!" Tony grins. "You first."

Thor looks over and picks a medium-sized tree with high branches. He scrambles up with a bit of difficulty and throws his hands in the air triumphantly. Loki snorts and runs to a tall tree and swings himself onto a branch. Within seconds, he was up at the top of the tree, nestled in the thin branches. Tony blinks and looks up at Loki. "How'd you do that?" he asks before climbing up the tree with more difficulty than the other two.

Loki shrugs. "I've always been good at climbing trees."

Thor lumbers up his own tree, not making it as high as Loki did.

Tony sits on a branch and sighs, looking down at the ground. Loki climbs down to sit on the branch beside him. "Hi." Tony smiles and glances at the boy. "Hello," Loki says calmly.

"What should we do now?" Tony asks, smiling.

Loki blinks, thinking about it. "Climb down from the tree?"

Tony rolls his eyes. "We can play tag," he suggests and grins.

Thor calls, "Loki's too fast for tag. We could play hide-and-seek."

"Okay!" Tony grins and starts climbing down the tree.

"Thor's it!" Loki calls loudly, scampering down the tree happily.

Tony laughs and asks Loki, "Where's a good place to hide?"

"I have been in this house for an hour," Loki reminds him. "I know as well as you do. I suggest," he says, lowering his voice as Thor begins to count. "That you hide up high. Thor never looks up."

"Okay. Come on." Tony grins and walks into the house quickly.

Loki bolts up the stairs quickly. "Come on! Attic!"

"Okay!" Tony says and runs upstairs after him.

Loki goes up the three flights of stairs. He stops in the hallway and pulls at a string dangling from the ceiling. He pulls the stairs down and scrambles up them as the front door opens- Thor had finished counting. Tony climbs up after him quickly. "Does Thor even know about this?" he asks quietly. Loki shrugs as he pulls the stairs closed. "I don't know." The room became dark and stuffy- there was only one small circular window at the end of the room. Tony walks over to the window, the only source of light. "I don't think he's going to find us."

"I don't think so either," Loki agrees. "It just means we win."

"He's kind of oblivious," Tony mumbles.

"He isn't very smart," Loki agrees, sitting on the floor.

Tony goes over and sits next to him. "At least he’s nice," he says, smiling.

"Stupid and nice," Loki ponders. "I guess that's true."

Tony laughs quietly. "Why are you so mean to him?"

"I am not mean!" Loki protests.

"Yes you are," Tony teases innocently. "You just called him stupid."

"You agreed with me," Loki retorts.

"Yeah, but I'm not his brother."

Loki shrugs and cracks open the floor panel to look at the floor below. "Still not there."

"He's going to get mad soon." Tony smiles.

Loki turns white. "He will..."

"What's wrong?" Tony asks and looks at Loki.

"He breaks things when he's angry."

"Oh really?" Tony asks and groans. "Maybe we should make this easier for him."

Loki slowly opens the attic stairs again and climbs down them, shouting to Thor, "Hey! We're up here!" before hurriedly climbing back into the attic. "Come on. Let's find something to hide behind," Tony says and stands, looking around the attic. Loki looks at an old wardrobe and dives inside it. "Can I come in too?" Tony asks, not really seeing anything else good. Loki pokes his head out too, nodding. 

Thor's rumbling footsteps finally makes it up the stairs.

Tony quickly hides in the wardrobe and closes the door.

Loki fell silent; even his breath didn't make a sound.

Tony tries to stay silent as well but keeps laughing quietly.

"Be quiet!" Loki bosses him. "We don't want to make it that easy for him."

"Fine, bossy," Tony mutters and falls silent.

Loki nods in agreement and tenses when the attic stairs open. Thor says triumphantly, "You're up here!"

Tony rolls his eyes, staying still.

Loki covers his mouth to hide his smile as Thor climbs up and lumbers around the room. Tony presses his hand to his own mouth to keep from laughing. Loki's shoulders shakes silently as Thor calls, "Brother? Where are you?"

Tony grins into his hand, not saying a word.

After another three minutes, Thor pulls the wardrobe open and beams at them. "I found you!"

Tony bursts into laughter. "Yeah, you did!"

Loki begins to laugh too. "It took you long enough." Thor shrugs and steps aside to let them out. Loki steps out first, still giggling. Tony follows, stumbling out. "Who's next?" They both look at him, grinning. Tony groans. "Why me?"

Thor says, "Because the game would go by in three minutes if we let Loki be it."

"Really?" Tony blinks and sighs. "Okay. How long should I count for?"

"I counted to thirty," Thor tells him. Loki nods in agreement and starts to the stairs. "Start counting!" The two brothers rush away, laughing.

"1, 2, 3..." Tony starts loudly then trails off, counting in his head.

A few doors slam closed as the boys hide.

"Thirty!" Tony shouts and walks down the stairs, checking a few rooms.

He eventually finds Thor hiding in the kitchen pantry. "I should've just followed the food!" Tony giggles. "Do you know where Loki is?" Thor frowns and shakes his head. "No."

"Aww," Tony groans. 

"I will help you search," Thor offers, climbing out of the pantry.

"Thanks." Tony smiles and stays there for a moment. "He told me to stay up high. Maybe he's on top of something."

Thor smiles a little and begins searching the house for Loki.

Tony looks under and over things; he'd already looked in everything.

After forty-five minutes, Thor comes back, looking irritated. "I can't find him."

"I probably have to go soon too," Tony mutters and sighs, calling, "Loki! Where are you?"

The door closest to Tony opens and Loki steps out, a book in his hand.

Thor looked livid. "Where were you?" 

"On my bed. Reading."

“Really?” Tony groans before saying, "You guys should come to my house next time." Tony grins.

They grin back at him and nod happily. "Okay! Which one is yours?" Loki asks, entering his room again and peering through his window.

"It's over there," Tony says and points at a large brick house. "We have a pool and everything."

Loki looks over, grinning. "Wow!"

Thor frowns. "Why don't we have a pool?"

"Mother already said that it's because our house is too old to have a pool. There's a stream in the forest though," Loki says.

"You have a forest?" Tony asks in interest. 

Loki nods. "Our property is from there-" he points. "-to there," he says, pointing out towards the horizon. “Father said so."

"Let's go explore!" Tony says excitedly.

Loki nods once and opens a box. He pulls out a pair of boots and pulls them on over his bare feet. Thor ran off to do the same.

Tony looks down at his new sneakers and shrugs. 

Loki stands and grins at Tony. "Come on," he says as he runs towards the front door.

Tony runs after him, smiling back. 

"Where are you going?" Frigga asks, glancing at the boys.

"We're going to go exploring in the woods!" Loki says happily. 

Maria winces, looking down at Tony's sneakers. "Not in those shoes. We just bought those yesterday."

"But mom!" Tony groans and Frigga smiles. "I'm sure one of the boys has an extra pair," Frigga tells her.

"Extra pair of what?" Thor asks, coming into the room.

"Boots. Tony forgot his," Frigga explains. "Can you go find your extra pair?" Thor runs back up the stairs and comes back with an older pair of boots. He holds them out to Tony. Tony glances at his mother, already taking the boots. "Can I go?" 

"If you want to go home, Maria, its fine. We can walk him over when they're done," Frigga offers.

Loki nods eagerly. "Please, Mrs. Stark?"

Maria sighs. "All right. Be back home before dark, please."

"Yay!" Tony nearly shouts and puts the boots on quickly. "Let’s go!"

Loki grins and rushes out the door, Thor right behind him. "Come on, Tony!"

"Bye mom!" Tony shouts and runs after them. 

Frigga simply looks at Maria and smiles. "Aren't they cute?"

Maria laughs a little. "They are, yes."


End file.
